Reunions of the Dead
by Waiting To Be Inspired
Summary: Someone Daine could have sworn was dead, turns up in her life again, brining back memories so hard to cope with. Daine had thought everything that had happened between them was behind her, but she now must cope with what she has done, find out how she ...
1. I Thought You Were Dead

REUNIONS OF THE DEAD

SUMMARY: Someone Daine could have sworn was dead, turns up in her life again, brining back memories so hard to cope with. Daine had thought everything that had happened between them was behind her, but she now must cope with what she has done, find out how she came back, and get rid of her forever. Onua and Cloud are the only two who believe her, everyone else thinks she is going mad.

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, these are just a stupid waste of time. Obviously I own nothing here (except for the person who has no name yet), that is why it is called fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfiction so it may not be any good – actually I'm positive it will be horrible – or accurate. I know the plot is way beyond overused, but I just started writing from the first two lines, not expecting it to go anywhere and then it turned into a fanfic which was not what I had intended, but whatever. If you read this really short first chapter, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I promise I will try and make the plot not too overused. I would also like to say that I love the songs Beating Heart and Jealous Heart by Maire Brennan. I have written this fanfic listening to them over and over again on repeat. It may be unclear, but the narrator of this first person fanfiction is Daine.

CHAPTER ONE: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

"I thought you were dead," I stammered the words.

She looked at me, her blue eyes as haunting as ever, "So did I. So did I."

I do not understand," I said.

"You never did," she retorted. She then held out her hand to me, "Do you trust me?"

I shook my head, I had learned my lesson long ago, "No. Just tell me what you want and how you got here."

"Take my hand and you will find out," she insisted.

I shook my head again and backed up a step; she shrugged, "Your loss."

With that she flipped over the railing of my balcony and disappeared from view.

I stumbled back inside where Numair greeted me, "Is something wrong, magelet?"

"I just want to be alone," I mumbled.

I didn't want to be alone exactly, I wanted to be with Cloud, but it was just easier to say I wished to be alone.

In the stable, it was obvious Cloud awaited my arrival; she stood arching her neck over her stall door and looking for me.

"Hey, Cloud," I crooned.

She thrust her nose into my hand, trying for a sense of normality. The fact that she tried so hard to make me feel better, shattered my resolve. I sank to a hay bale, crying, "She's back, Cloud. I thought she was dead, but she's back."

Cloud's voice sounded in my mind, _I know. She came here._

"She did?" I gasp at the nerve of that woman, "Did she hurt you?"

Cloud shook her head, _No, only worried._

"I've got to stop her before she destroys my life again," I said, sounding far stronger and surer than I felt.

"You've got to stop who?" A voice behind me inquired.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Onua stood behind me, holding a curry comb.

I turned my face away and muttered, "Nothing."

"Why are you still reluctant to trust me?" Onua asked, sitting down next to me.

"I'm not," I said, staring at the floor, "It's myself I'm reluctant to trust."

"I do not understand," Onua said, trying to get me to tell her everything.

"Neither do I. She's dead, but I just saw her a few moments ago. She can't be alive, I saw her die, yet she was just here. I fear I'm going mad."

**Author's Note: **I would really like o hear what y'all think about this story so please review.


	2. I Saw You Die

REUNIONS OF THE DEAD

SUMMARY: Someone Daine could have sworn was dead, turns up in her life again, brining back memories so hard to cope with. Daine had thought everything that had happened between them was behind her, but she now must cope with what she has done, find out how she came back, and get rid of her forever. Onua and Cloud are the only two who believe her, everyone else thinks she is going mad.

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, these are just a stupid waste of time. Obviously I own nothing here (except for the person who has no name yet), that is why it is called fanfiction. I would also really like a name for the nameless person so suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter. I know this probably is not very clear, but in future chapters (mainly the next one) everything _should _start to make sense. This is also the first of many chapters where I call Numair and idiot basically, so just a bit of a warning to y'all. And hank you very much to Rebsies for giving me the long list of insults to use in this and following chapters. I'd also like to say that, rereading my previous chapter, I switched tenses many times so if you notice that I do that in this chapter or any others please notify me.

CHAPTER TWO – I SAW YOU DIE

_She stands there smiling at me, her ashy locks blowing in the cold northern wind, her ice blue eyes gleam with an emotion I can't place. Snow begins to fall, mingling with her pale skin._

_I hear her laugh. She speaks to me, her voice tinkling merrily. I cannot discern her words over the gale for the winter storm that has befallen us, but I catch their meaning. A truly sinister one. If I died today no one would care. Her words and their harsh meanings echo in my mind._

_I clasp my hand over my ears to block out her words, but I can still see her frozen lips move, forming sentences with meanings of hatred and malevolence._

_Then she is falling. Falling down the steep cliff. Tumbling in the snow. Her mink coat ripping to shreds on the frozen rocks. Her scarlet blood pooling into a frozen pond under her cadaverous complexion._

_Seeing the broken body crumpled on the ground, I try to rouse some sympathy for her and tears do spill over my cheeks, though not for her, for her parents. Her parents had loved her, looked upon her as an angel. Now they have no child, they have no reason to live. I almost fear they will throw themselves off this ledge to join their daughter's broken body._

I sat bolt upright in bed, shrieking. Numair in the room next to mine, burst through the door, ready for some attack, when he saw no one, he asks me, "Magelet? What is wrong?"

"What do you think?" I asked sardonically. "Put two and two together. I am in bed with no one in my room and I'm screaming."

"So you had a bad dream?" Numair asked stupidly.

"Yes!" I screamed at him. "Now go away!"

Thankfully the idiot mage complied to my request mumbling something about women and moodiness. I glared after his retreating shape.

Hoping a talk with Cloud will clear my head I pulled on a dressing gown and walked the short distance to the stable.

Cloud was sleeping peacefully and I hated to disturb her, so I left the stables and began to walk around aimlessly. I found myself in the field of sleeping Rider ponies and sat on the fence.

After a moment of sitting there, I felt exposed. I had a bad feeling that I had not been alone. I sighed, why couldn't things be easy? My voice echoed through the field, "Please stop watching me. Come out and say what you have to say."

She stepped out from behind a tree glaring at me. She shook her head a truly frightening look on her face.

Her voice is like broken glass, "You know why I am here. You know what I want. I know you were thick, but surely you must have figured that out by now?"

"Yes," I closed my eyes against the tears, "I have. But, I don't get it, I saw you die."

"Are you willing to give it to me?" Her harsh voice sounds almost hopeful.

"Why would I?" I asked.

She sighed, depressed, I suppose. Then she stalked off into the midnight darkness.

I sat on that fence for an hour or so. Just when dawn was flattering the sky with a rush of colour, Onua sat down on the bench next to me. Neither of us spoke for a while, then she broke the silence with a question, "Numair said that you woke up screaming from a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

I swallowed, maybe this would ease the guilt. I began to speak, my voice shaky, "I suppose I'll tell you, but it is a long story."

**Author's Note - **So what did you all think? Please, please, please review.


	3. I Killed You

REUNIONS OF THE DEAD

SUMMARY: Someone Daine could have sworn was dead, turns up in her life again, brining back memories so hard to cope with. Daine had thought everything that had happened between them was behind her, but she now must cope with what she has done, find out how she came back, and get rid of her forever. Onua and Cloud are the only two who believe her, everyone else thinks she is going mad.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm getting really tired of calling the person who has no name "she" or "her" so could someone _please _give me some name suggestions? I've had people question my obvious dislike of Numair so here's my reason for hating him: His romance with Daine. It's a really stupid reason, but if you walked a mile or so in my shoes first of all your feet would really hurt (platform flip-flops are not meant to be used for walking) and secondly you would understand my point of view. In Wild Magic, Wolf Speaker and Emperor Mage, I liked Numair well enough, I just started to hate him in In The Realms of the Gods. I'd also like to say thankies to all my lovely reviewers, you totally made my day – hands out cookies to all the lovely peoples who reviewed –

DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except whatsherface and the plot, everything else belongs to the brilliant mind of Tamora Pierce.

CHAPTER THREE – I KILLED YOU

"We had been the best of friends ever since we were little girls up in Snowsdale," I began. "Even though she was always prettier, smarter, and more talented at everything, I never felt any jealousy toward her. She was like a sister to me. Then we turned ten. Things changed, to this day, I'm still not sure what. Our friendship collapsed and she began to hate me and pull pranks on me.

"The pranks got worse and worse until one day a horrid storm blew in and she and I were out hiking. Snow and wind made it almost impossible to see or hear. She began to throw words at me; telling me everyone hated me, that I'd never amount to anything, that it'd be better for the town if I just threw myself off the ledge and onto the icy rocks that waited below.

"I just lost it. With one hard shove, I sent her tumbling down the cliff. I killed her, Onua. It was me. I shoved over that ledge. She tumbled down, down, down and lay there." I was sobbing, I couldn't stop myself, the tears came and kept coming.

"Now," my voice trembled, "She's come back. I think she means to kill me…"

Onua digested my tale in silence, then stood up and walked away. I didn't know if I should follow her or not. I decided not to and stayed on the fence. Cloud came over to me and nuzzled my palm, _You have good friends. They'll help you through this._

I shook my head, tears burning my eyes, "I only have you and Onua. No one else understands me."

_What of the stork-man?_ Cloud asked.

I shook my head. "Numair is a conceited mage who cares only for making a name for himself."

_Don't worry,_ Cloud told me, _I will protect you with my life if need be._

"Thank you, Cloud," I threw my arms around her neck and began to cry into her mane. They weren't tears of sadness, though. I cried because I was so happy that I had such a faithful friend.

Cloud nuzzled me for a while, then she disentangled her head from my arms and walked back to the stable, not wanting to miss breakfast.

I stayed on the fence for a while, thinking nothing and everything until the silence became unbearable. I shouted out into the morning hoping she will hear, "I killed you! You should be dead! Go away!"

That outburst only earned me strange looks from the Riders' ponies.

**Author's Note – **I think you all know how much an author likes to hear her wok is appreciated (or hated) so please review.


	4. You Are Dead

REUNIONS OF THE DEAD

SUMMARY: Someone Daine could have sworn was dead, turns up in her life again, brining back memories so hard to cope with. Daine had thought everything that had happened between them was behind her, but she now must cope with what she has done, find out how she came back, and get rid of her forever. Onua and Cloud are the only two who believe her, everyone else thinks she is going mad.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – You (meaning all the peoples who are reading – and liking – this) are all really lucky that I stayed home sick a few day ago 'cos along with going on a random cleaning spree of my house, I wrote this chapter. Thank you for all the name suggestions, they really helped me. And lastly thank you again to all those wonderful peoples who reviewed, keep up the good work!

DISCLAIMER – I only own Bittersweet, Clover, Starling and Ilena.

CHAPTER FOUR – YOU ARE DEAD

I stayed out there on the fence for a while until the Riders came outside to collect their ponies.

All the ponies were taken inside the stable – they were being readied for a big trip – except for one little pony. That pony was deep brown in colour and had a cute little star splashed across his face. Two white stockings adorned his off hind and near fore legs. The little stallion trotted over to me and I could see that he was quite small, measuring only about ten hands.

He stared at me with his dark eyes and I heard his voice in my mind, _Hello. My name is Bittersweet. What, may I ask, is yours? It gets so dull here during the day when all the other ponies leave to go out adventuring. I do believe it would be rather exciting …_

The little pony continued to prattle on about how he wanted to be a Rider pony and go out adventuring. It seemed I had no choice, but to listen intently. A little way through his ramblings Bittersweet noticed that he hadn't given me the chance to say a thing, _Oh, dear me, how rude. What is your name? Have you ever gone on any adventures? Oh, could you tell me a story? If there is one thing I like more than telling a story it is hearing one. Do you know any stories of true love, dragons, and all? Oh, dear me, I'm babbling again._

"Yes, Bittersweet, I do know many wondrous tales of dragons and spidrens and stormwings… But not of true love. No, not of true love…" I drifted off into thought of Numair.

I had honestly thought we had something special, then reality came crashing down, like the collapse of a large building, leaving only ruins. The truth was: Numair was too old for me. I needed someone my own age, like Perin. Numair was a fine friend, mentor and teacher, but not in any way a lover.

_Dragons? Stormwings? Spidrens? _Bittersweet trembled, _Must have been very exciting. Do tell. Wait, no, hold on a moment. I have some friends who would like to hear this tale too._

Bittersweet trotted away and quickly came back with a scruffy mutt by his side and a feral-looking cat draped across his withers.

Bittersweet addressed the dog and cat, _Starling, Clover, meet ... I'm sorry, what is your name?"_

I smiled, "Daine."

_Starling, Clover, this is Daine. Daine this is Starling and Clover. _Bittersweet introduced us.

Clover was the dog, he was dark, sinister black in colour with great, blue eyes that stared up at me with plentiful amounts of affection and joy. I also had to notice that Clover only walked on three legs, the fourth was twisted at an odd angle. Starling was a silver cat with misted blue eyes and a twitchy nose. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure that Starling was blind. I had to ask, "What happened to the two of you?"

_I had a nasty little run in with one of them big carts, _Clover supplied.

Starling twitched her nose in an irritated manner, _Do you have something against blind People?_

"No, no," I hurried to assure her, "I was just wondering, that's all."

_Well, you are going to have to keep wondering. _Starling replied.

_It's a touchy subject for her, _Clover told me.

"Everyone each has their own handicap," I said to Starling. "Yours is just more noticeable. I do not have a problem with that."

_I suppose we each do have our own handicap, _Starling said, _I'm blind. Clover's a cripple. Bittersweet is short. And you're going mad. _

"I beg your pardon?" I asked indignantly.

_I saw you, shouting into oblivion about how you killed someone. _Starling smirked.

I glared at her, but my glare was lost to her blind eyes.

Just then, I noticed someone was watching me. I turned and glared at her, "Ilena, go away."

"No," Ilena said, crossing her arms defiantly against her chest, "You have wronged me so I have come to make things right."

"You can't do anything," I told her. I spoke very slowly and clearly so maybe the meaning would sink in, "You. Are. Dead."

Ilena glared at me and stalked off. I turned to Bittersweet, Clover and Starling; only to find that Clover and Bittersweet had wandered off to get some more food. I asked Starling, "You saw her didn't you?"

_Hmph, _Starling made an indignant noise and walked away her head held high.

**Author's Note – **So…. What did you think?


	5. I Fear I'm Going Mad

**3.31.08 Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a year (since 4.28.07). This chapter and the next are sort of long-ish. I had so much fun with the next chapter, but hate this one. Please tell me what you think. And I'm so sorry for not updating. And, by the way, the Numair bashing will stop in the next chapter.**

CHAPTER FIVE – I FEAR I'M GOING MAD

As I sat on the fence and stared off into space. I recounted Starling's words, _And you're going mad._

Was I truly going mad? Come to think of it, had anyone else seen Ilena? Cloud said she had, but she might have just been saying that to make me feel better. No, that wasn't like Cloud. Maybe Cloud was going mad, too? We did share a special bond, mayhap my trip along the river of insanity was dragging her in too. I'd hate that, to have Cloud endure my pain just because we were friends – no, not friends, closer, like sisters.

_Or maybe you are just overreacting_, Cloud came up to me and thrust her grey muzzle into my palm. _Why don't you find her and ask her how all this is happening_?

"I suppose I should," I sighed. "I'm not sure I want to know the answer, though. Maybe I am going mad? Maybe I'll live the rest of my days out in insanity and then die because the madness will claim my life once and for all and then no one will ever speak of the Wildmage again…"

Cloud's voice sounded in my mind, opening a window to rhyme and reason once again. _Even if you are mad, not going to Ilena will not prevent you from going mad_. _And don't be so dramatic, it isn't good for you, _she sighed dramatically, _or me._

"I suppose…" I was still hesitant to go. What if Ilena tried to kill me? It wouldn't be the first time and then maybe this time she would succeed. Would it be foolhardy to go? At the same time, would it be foolhardy to stay?

_Daine,_ Cloud huffed in front of me, her dark eyes holding a spark of impatience, _Just go_!

"Fine," I told her and set out.

_But where to find her?_

When she had been alive and we had been girls in Snowsdale she had loved herbs, poisons, and such and had been fascinated by my Ma's gift.

_So,_ I thought, _Most likely she will be with the mages_.

I went to see the mages' general workroom and sure enough, she was there, sitting in a shadowy alcove silently watching and waiting. Her blonde hair framed her pale face and her simple blue dress hung loosely against her frail frame.

To my dismay, the dolt Numair was there too. He saw me and walked over inquiring, "Daine, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone," I told the witless oaf, trying to figure out whether or not anybody could see Ilena. No one seemed to pay any attention to her, but that was not unusual, when she was silent it seemed that her breath was just the wind, her voice the rustle of leaves, her face a drift of snow shaped by the rain.

"Well, we haven't the time," he began to usher me toward the door. "Onua was concerned for your sanity and decided that Alanna and I should examine you, just to make sure everything is all right up here," he tapped his thick skull.

"How touching," I smiled thinly at him. "But I really must speak to her."

I turned and pointed toward where Ilena had sat, but to my dismay she had left. Or maybe she hadn't been there at all…? Were she had sat was a dusty stool in the corner, it didn't look like anybody has touched it for months.

"Magelet," Numair told, grabbing my shoulder and steering me down the hall, "I think you'd best come with me."

I sighed, defeated, I guess I would have no choice in following Numair.

He led me to a plainly furnished room in which Onua, Kit, Tkaa, and Alanna sat.

"Onua," I turned to her, "I thought you believed me."

"I do," she said. "I believe you are seeing a person from your past over whose death you feel guilty. I don't believe she's real."

"But she is," I protested. "I know it. I think."

"Just sit," Alanna pushed me into a chair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue, a hint of white, but when I turned to look, there was nothing there.

"Test away, then," my voice was rough and cracked.

"We'd like to ask you some questions," Alanna spoke, I thought I saw purple vines creeping toward me.

"Ask them then," black vines were creeping from Numair and I shuddered. Black – the Black God – death – Numair – he couldn't be. Could he?

"When did you start seeing this person?" I began to feel light headed.

"A few days, I suppose," I tried to remember. "She brought a warning – or a threat – I don't know which. She also visited Cloud."

Numair's and Alnna's eyes flicked toward the grey mare. A few purple vines left me to float over the mare's tense body.

"What happened back in Snowsdale?" Onua asked.

"I – we – went for a walk to collect juniper berries for something – I can't remember what, now – it was cold and snowing. She in her ermine robe, blending in so well. We weren't friends anymore. She was mean. I pushed her. She fell. That night I dreamt of her. She sneered at me and told me when I had become great and good and everything, she'd come back and have revenge. And – and," I closed my eyes, I didn't want to cry, not over her, "I suppose she has."

"Have you ever touched her? Is she solid or just a mirage?" Asked Numair.

"A mirr-what?" I asked.

"A trick of the light. Something that seems to be solid and there, but really isn't." Alanna supplied.

"Oh, I don't know, she seems really solid and real and everything. I haven't touched her. She did ask me to take her hand when we first met. I didn't, though. I don't know."

The purple vines withdrew from Cloud and me. The black ones lingered over me a while longer, then slowly withdrew.

"You seem sane to me, youngling," Alanna smiled. "That means that this ghost is real – relatively speaking, of course – so that is our next problem, what to do with her – it. For now, be wary of her. Make neither deals nor promises with her. Avoid physical and mental contact. And remember you are alive and she is not."

"If you see her again," Numair ordered. "Come to one of us and report it. Try and bring her to one of us, if you can."

I bristled at that, his tone had been condescending, like he didn't think I could do something as simple as that. Well, I could. I'd show him.


	6. You Are Real Yet You Are Dead

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter six only because I feel wretched today and I'm in a horrible mood and am hoping some nice reveiws will make me feel better (hint-hint). I didn't publish this earlier because I lost the ending (big surprise there), but whatever. Oh, and ha, see, I can write a long(ish) chapter. Ha! I told you I could (sort of) do it! By the way, this chapter is rated a _strong _T (like if you are under thirteen I'm warning you) there are some implied adult themes (torture, creepy obsessive love, the author being in a violent mood after her gym teacher gave her gym detention...).**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS, IF YOU THINK SUE ME FOR WRITING IT, YOU NEED TO GET A FRIGGIN' LIFE!**

CHAPTER SIX - YOU ARE REAL YET YOU ARE DEAD

Later that evening, as I departed to my room, she was there, perched on the sill of my window, the faint breezes playing with her phantomlike hair, "So you've figured that I was real."

Her icy voice irked me. Her mirthless blue yes irked me. Her just being there irked me. A sharp cold feeling boiled from my scalp to my fingertips and toes.

"You aren't real." The plan began taking form in my mind as tiny moments and words slammed together in my crazy thought process.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"I will. Come." I beckoned and led her out of the room, down a few halls, up a staircase and through a corridor.

I knocked on the door we'd come to, sharp and quick.

"What, what, what?" Squawked Alanna and she yanked open her door, flame like hair tussled and violet eyes rather dull.

"I've got her."

I had turned to see Ilena dissipating into nothing. Not really thinking, I lunged out and grabbed her hand.

An icy current shot through me and she flashed stark white, eyes a demonic red, then fierce blue. A harsh wind swept through my body, whisking the blood from my veins, the breath from my lungs, the thoughts from my mind.

I didn't feel the ground as I collapsed. Only the frozen nothingness of Ilena's wrist - clutched by my hand in a death grip.

I came to to some burning thing pressed against my cheek. As it stayed there, I recognized it to be in the shape of a large, male hand.

"Magelet, how do you feel?" His voice grated through my ears.

I tried to respond, but my lips wouldn't move. I tried to open my eyes, but they remained shut. From the way back of my throat, I managed to bring out a whimper.

"Oh, no," the feminine voice just off my right shoulder was sharp and painful, like a million tiny needles stuffed into my eardrums. "I think she's paralyzed."

"No, I'm not. I just can't move." I tried to bring the words forth, but they would not come.

The next female voice sent a searing pain into my mind before I faded away in blackness, "Alanna, Numair, will she recover?"

In the darkness, painfully and faintly I heard the agonizing voice answer, "No, Onua. She probably won't."

She was there before me, just sitting on a cloud - like an angel would - and giggling. It was a merry sound that did not hurt my tender ears.

She stood up, an unfelt wind blowing her hair back, eyes laughing, too, "You're my prisoner now."

"What?" I mumbled, glad to see I could move again.

"Through our physical contact I control your mind, your body, everything." She smiled. "We're going to have fun together."

I didn't have anything to say, she didn't seem to care for my silence.

"Well?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to apologize?"

"For what? Killing you?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Well then, I'll have to let you have a little show, then." Malice now entered her eyes and they frosted over with popping hate.

The cold came back, and the darkness turned a near blinding white. Against my sensitive skin, mink fur brushed. Dead mink fur. A lock of blonde hair blew in front of my eyes. I reached up a dainty, gloved hand to push it away.

Across from me stood … me. My dark curling hair was shoved under a hood and hat made from wool and cotton. My coat was rather flimsy from years of sitting down with the animals and running errands.

I felt my numb lips move as I realized something: I was in Ilena's body. The rude words from my mouth didn't seem to reach my - Daine's - ears. So I repeated myself, again and again, but no recognition of the language showed in Daine's glazed eyes until I spoke of her having no worth in the town.

Then she lunged ferally toward me, her pupils slitting like a cat's, nails extending into claws. Words tore from her throat, but the howling wind distorted them. I stumbled back in my leather, fur-lined boots. Back over the edge of the cliff on which we stood.

I dislodged a bit of snow with me as I feel and it entered my clothes as I felt like I was bird, finally free, but without wings. Making those last moments agonizingly cold. My eyes took in every detail and it seemed like I was moving so slow - but not slow enough for me to save myself - as the pristine white ground rose up to welcome me.

Alanna watched the girl nervously. Maybe she wasn't paralyzed. For a good hour or so, her hand had been twitching, her eyes beneath her eyelids flickering, her lips barely moving with unspoken words.

She had her suspicions, but wanted to share them with no one. Numair and Onua would seize the hope too readily and if her thoughts turned out to be wrong …. To put it lightly, they'd be devastated.

Suddenly, the dark-haired girl screamed and her eyes flew open, looking wildly around, foggy and seeing nothing. Then, as if against their own accord, they slammed shut, and breathing raggedly she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Slowly Alanna rose and departed to the hall to bring in Numair and Onua from their mid-day meal.

"What was that?" I lay panting on a cold, stone floor.

Ilena towered above me. Her voice was icy and hard, "I lost control for a minute, you saw the healer-knight for an instant."

"I know what I saw then," I croaked, secretly relieved that she _could_ lose control. "But before that. Was that how you died from your point of view?"

"Yes," her voice lashed toward me like a cat-o'-nine-tails. "Did you enjoy it? I know I didn't."

I scrambled to my feet, thrusting out my stubborn chin. "I still won't apologize."

She glared at me and I felt my consciousness swooping elsewhere.

The first things I noticed were cool, damp earth seeping through my blue, silk gown. A thorn in my thigh. A dull ache in my back. My fingers, in expensive kid gloves, numb from clutching the windowsill.

Inside the window were Ma and … me … again. We sat on the plain floor, a small pile of tinder between us.

"Daine," Ma spoke to the girl, holding her cautious eyes with her weary ones, "Close your eyes, reach deep down inside you, find your gift. Hold it in your hands, visualize the wood burning."

Daine's eyes closed, sweat glistened on her brow, but the tinder remained unburnt.

"Concentrate." Ma told her, voice still gentle.

Bile rose in my throat at the loving way she looked at the girl. That talent-less, Gift-less chit.

My eyes snapped shut, I grabbed my gift - it was an oily grey-green mess - and visualized fire. I heard crackling, smelt burning, felt heat on my pale face. I opened my eyes to see a tulip burning, turning, changing to black ash.

The black flowed from the ashes of the flower to consume me as did the burning jealousy I felt toward Daine.

Numair was half-expecting it the next time his student's eyes had flown open, shot upright, the words "Help me!" tearing from her throat as if her esophagus had been burned.

Two of her fingers flew from their grasp on the alabaster statuesque ghost's wrist before the statue twitched and Daine collapsed back onto the cot. Her grasp returning to the specter.

He glared into the unseeing blue eyes of the ethereal creature who held his love captive, a plan formulating in his mind.

Quickly, he motioned for Onua and Alanna to go out in the hallway with him. Out there, just in case the figures could still hear, he told the two women of his plan.

I shivered. Where was I now? I was lying on the ground again. Sharp rose-grey rocks stuck into me. One, in my arm, drew blood.

She sat on a coral colored rock throne. Holding her head up arrogantly, her blue eyes narrowed to slits, glaring at me.

A blonde eyebrow shot up. "Well? My apology?"

"No coming," I grunted, hauling myself into a sitting position, leaving behind my dignity, but keeping my pride.

"Very well then."

Darkness again. Cold again. No smells. No sounds. Nothingness. Maddening nothingness. It almost drove me to the brink, but then the spell broke and we were in a new place.

I was crouched low on something black, my head bowed, usually blonde hair dulled by the darkness of the figure who stood before me.

A velvety cloak of midnight was wrapped around his shoulders. Underneath, was a silky ebony robe. I knew without thinking that this was the Black God.

He extended a black gloved hand. Hesitantly, I took it. He hauled me to my feet and I looked around.

There was a great expanse of darkness filled with faces. Some of which I recognized, some of which held no familiarity to me.

I'd spent a while there. Time had no meaning in such a place. When I figure I'd loved and worshipped entered the realm, joy coursed through my empty veins and my unbeating heat soared.

When the figure ghosted in, I rushed toward her. Hoping to have her arms wrap around me, her to sing in that Siren's voice.

When I reached her, though, she stared at me with wide eyes holding an acre of guilt.

"Ilena," if one could cry in those realms, Daine's Ma would have sobbed. "I'm so sorry for what my daughter's done."

I didn't answer that. Instead I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Bandits."

She walked past me to a tall man with bronze skin holding a green tint and … stag's horns.

"Wh-who's he?" I stammered to Daine's Ma.

"Daine's father, Weirin, the God of the Hunt."

"Yes," his voice held a deep resonate sound as he chuckled, "and now she's the Green Lady."

An insane, fiery jealousy tore through me, seizing all words and all thoughts from my mind as two things stood clear for me. Daine's parents were gods and she didn't even bother to know.

The rage and jealousy built inside me until my being could contain it no longer and I exploded in a fiery bust of agony.

I watched Ilena through slitted eyes as I lay, cradling the hand that had held her and willing myself not to cry. In the hand, I felt searing pain and numbness sharply on and off.

I gathered strength from my gut to turn to Ilena, dipping my voice in venom, "Speak, you vengeful ghost. How can I be rid of you?"

"Apologizing."

I almost let the words pass my lips, but Numair didn't let them. "Don't, magelet. You've still got a connection. She's manipulating you. If you apologize, she'll be free."

I didn't believe him, mostly because he'd been right – through some sort of twisted magic she was manipulating my mind and will still. I opened my mouth only to have his large warm hand slam down across it.

"Please, let me question her first. See why she hurt you so." He pleaded.

I nodded my consent and the questioning began.


End file.
